ESO: The Legendary Kabah-Jo
by stabbykeith1985
Summary: For the last 5 years, Kabah-Jo, Eye of the Queen, war hero of the Dominion, and the Moon Hallowed, has been on a quest to save his family from slavery. Now, with the help of his many friends and allies, including Razum-Dar, the lead Eye of the Queen, and Shazah, Mane of the Khajiiti people and Kabah-Jo's love, he may have a chance. Rated T for now, may change with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

ESO: The Legendary Kabah-Jo

Chapter One

 **Author's note: The present-day parts of this chapter take place just before my story, Two Moons Path: Aftermath, and lead into that story. This chapter also contains MAJOR spoilers for the Two Moons Dance Quest-line of Elder Scrolls Online, if you haven't completed that part yet, I STRONGLY recommend that you skip to the flashback until you have.**

ORIGINS

6 Mid Year 2E 582

Despite the recent trouble it had been through, namely Javad Tharn's Daedric invasion that claimed many lives and many homes, the city of Dune was in the midst of a huge celebration. They were celebrating two major events, their victory over the Daedra, and the ascension of the Lunar Champion, Shazah, to the position of Mane. Both happened over a week earlier, and the festivities showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. This was a joyous occasion not just for the Khajiiti people, but the entire Aldmeri Dominion.

Of course, you wouldn't know it was a joyous occasion were you to see a certain black-furred, black striped, white-muzzled Khajiit sorcerer sitting alone at a corner table in the Walker's Rest Tavern, nursing a mug of Moon Sugar Rum. Kabah-Jo, Eye of Queen Ayrenn, Legate in the Dominion Army, leader of the Pride of Elsweyr Legion, and the Moon Hallowed. He was directly involved in quashing the Daedric invasion, and Shazah's ascension to Mane, but he was **not** in a celebratory mood at all. He looked around at all the happy people and ground his teeth in frustration. He'd put on a happy face when someone would come up to thank him or ask for an autograph, but privately he just wanted to rip out their spines. _'How can they be so jovial?'_ He thought bitterly. _'Don't they know what happened? Don't they remember there were_ _ **two**_ _Lunar Champions?'_ Kabah-Jo had been in mourning for his friend Khali, the other Lunar Champion, ever since he was forced to strike her down in the Den of Lorkhaj in order to destroy the Dark Mane after it had possessed her, and he was absolutely certain Shazah, her twin sister and a woman Kabah-Jo had fallen in love with, hated him for it. To make matters worse, today was the anniversary of what may be the worst day of his entire life. The scars on his wrists burned from the memory, and he downed the last of his Moon Sugar Rum trying to douse that fire. When Kabah-Jo set down his mug, he found that somehow without him noticing, a Khajiit man with tan fur and a fiery red mane kept in a warrior's stripe had sat down across from him. He was Kabah-Jo's friend and lead Eye of the Queen Razum-Dar, he had that glint in his eye that always made the fur on Kabah-Jo's tail get all poofy, because that glint always meant that his life was about to get insanely more complicated for the foreseeable future. "Whatever it is Raz," Kabah-Jo sighed. "you'll have to find another Eye. This one wants no part in your crazy shenanigans this time. Not after everything this one has been through lately."

Razum-Dar leaned back in his chair, and rested his feet on the table. "Actually Kabbie, Raz was hoping to help **you** in **your** 'crazy shenanigans' this time."

Kabah-Jo blinked in surprise, he couldn't remember the last time Razum-Dar, or indeed anyone had offered to help him with his problems, at least not so openly. "And just what makes you think this one needs help?"

Razum-Dar looked around the room. "Every table in the tavern is crowded with happy, laughing people, celebrating the new Mane and the victory over Javad Tharn's Daedra. But here you sit, alone, under a cloud of gloom, anger, and despair hanging over this table like a Dark Anchor. Raz is certain your grief for Khali is a major factor, but he suspects something else is eating away at you as well."

Kabah-Jo sighed and looked into his empty mug, desperately wishing he could conjure up more Moon Sugar Rum as easily as he could conjure up a Winged Twilight. In five years, he had never told Razum-Dar the whole story of that dark day, perhaps it was time to rectify that. "Do you know what today is?"

"Loredas!" Razum-Dar answered with a grin.

Kabah-Jo chose to ignore the joke and push through. "It's the fifth anniversary of the day Dunmer slavers came to Khenarthi's Roost, and ripped this one and over three dozen others from their homes and families."

All the humor left Razum-Dar's face in an instant as he took his feet off the table and sat up straight. "Oh,yes," Razum-Dar said in a serious tone. "the anniversary of when Raz found you washed up on that beach is in a few weeks. This one nearly forgot."

Kabah-Jo folded his ears forward in sadness and shut his eyes tight. "What you don't know, is that among those three dozen were this one's sister, her husband," He let out a small whimper. "and her three cubs." Tears welled in his eyes and the scars on his wrists tingled fiercely.

"Your sister?" Razum-Dar said. "In the five years this one has known you, you've never mentioned you have a sister."

Kabah-Jo let out a long breath and looked Razum-Dar in the eyes. "Because for those five years, Kabah-Jo has been ashamed of what he had done to escape."

"And why would you be ashamed of your escape?" Razum-Dar asked.

Just then, the tavern wench walked past carrying a tray of empty mugs. "Hey girl!" Kabah-Jo said to the wench. "Two more Moon Sugar Rums over here!" He then gestured to Razum-Dar. "And something for Khajiit's friend as well!"

Razum-Dar looked to the wench. "Just an ale for this one, walker."

The wench nodded her head. "Right away Hallowed!" She then disappeared in the crowd.

Once the girl was gone, Kabah-Jo let out a sigh. "She's about Shellie's age." He said sadly.

"Who's Shellie?" Razum-Dar asked.

"Kabah-Jo's oldest niece." Kabah-Jo said with a sad smile. "Neshellie-Ma. This one loves his nieces and nephew dearly, but if he was pressed to choose a favorite, it would be her." He started to cry more freely, unable to hold it in anymore. "She was so smart, and so very gentle."

The wench returned with their drinks, and couldn't help but notice Kabah-Jo's state. Razum-Dar gave her a Gold Eagle, nearly twice the cost of the drinks. "Keep the change, and keep the drinks coming and there'll be more for you."

"Absolutely m'lord!" The wench said as she walked off, glancing back to the weeping Moon Hallowed, with a sympathetic look on her face.

Razum-Dar turned his attention back to Kabah-Jo. "So, what happened?"

Kabah-Jo downed half of one of his mugs to build up his resolve. "Kabah-Jo may as well tell you the whole story of that dark day. Maybe then you'll see why this one is ashamed of his escape."

 _Five years ago_

6 Mid Year 2E 577

The moment Kabah-Jo set foot on the Mistral docks, he was greeted by the sights, sounds, and smells of his childhood home. It was always the smells that got to him, the salty sea air, the fish, both freshly caught and being cooked elsewhere in the city, and of course, the Moon Sugar. Every city in Elsweyr had the underlying scent of caramelized Moon Sugar beneath their other scents of course, but to Kabah-Jo the smell on Khenarthi's Roost just screamed "home" for him.

Kabah-Jo made his way to the city proper, passing between the enchanter's and the apothecary, following the path to the market square. The market was busier today than Kabah-Jo had seen in recent memory. Merchants of all kinds had set up stalls and tents to sell their wares, shouting to passersby, including Kabah-Jo. Cries of "Fresh fruit! Bananas, strawberries, and more! All freshly picked!" and "This one brings many exotic goods! From as far as the frozen wastes of Skyrim!" among others could be heard. A young Senche Khajiit woman stopped Kabah-Jo at her stall. "You there, walker!" The quadruped said with a typical merchant's grin. "Could this one interest you in some fine jewelry? All hand crafted by Khajiit's husband! A lovely set of earrings for you? A ring for your mate?" She then motioned her head to an amulet depicting two crescent moons, one copper, the other silver, representing Jone and Jode. "Or, perhaps you'd like to proudly display your faith in the Two Moons Dance with this lovingly crafted piece? Only six hundred gold, but since it would look so good with that Mages Guild robe, this one is willing to part with it for four hundred! What say you, walker?"

It **was** a very well-made piece, and Kabah-Jo was certain he could give it a very useful enchantment. "You've got yourself a sale Clan-Mate!" He paid her and put on the amulet.

The merchant's grin took on a more genuine appearance. "Ah! It suits you perfectly walker! You've made a fine purchase today! May you walk on warm sands!"

Kabah-Jo bowed his head. "Bright Moons light your path! Tell your husband he's an excellent craftsman!" Kabah-Jo left the market, then crossed the bridge out of town. He then followed the dirt road to his right that would take him to the Laughing Moons Plantation, and home. It was a lovely sunny day, the sky was clear, and a nice gentle breeze kept it cool. Kabah-Jo always loved coming home to Khenarthi's Roost, Dune was always so crowded, loud, and suffocating, but here it was so tranquil and relaxing, all the more reason he regretted that his duties with the Mages Guild prevented him from coming home more often than a couple of months in the summer. But this time, he had a solid three months to relax with his family, catch up with childhood friends, especially his friend with benefits, Ahtani-La. Perhaps he'd visit her tonight.

Kabah-Jo was in sight of the plantation when his sensitive Khajiit ears picked up the sound of three sets of footsteps running on the far side of the rise next to the path. As he approached the edge of the plantation, he caught a glimpse of three shadowy figures darting into a nearby bush, causing it to shake. Kabah-Jo knew an ambush when he saw one, so he unslung his crescent moon tipped staff and pointed it to the bush. "Khajiit knows you're there! So, come out, whoever you are!" Immediately, three Khajiit cubs jumped out of the bush. The oldest, a Suthay-Raht girl about twelve, looked very similar to Kabah-Jo, with black fur and even darker black stripes, but unlike him she had deep blue eyes instead of yellow, and her mane was auburn instead of black, and kept in a long braid that went down to her tail. The boy was next in age at ten, his broad shoulders, stubby tail, and similar height to the older girl gave him away as a Tojay variety, his fur was dark brown, but like Kabah-Jo he had black stripes, yellow eyes, and a nascent black mane that was too short to style. Last was a five-year-old Cathay girl with white fur, black rosettes, deep blue eyes, and no mane as she was too young to grow one. Kabah-Jo recognized the little Oblivion-raisers and, after dropping his staff to the ground, raised his hands in feigned distress. "Dark Moons! A ruthless band of marauders, come to rob this one of his valuables!"

The two older cubs laughed at the jest, but the little girl was clearly worried and ran up to Kabah-Jo carrying a Senche Lion cub plushie. "Uncie Bah, don't you remember us? We're your nieces an' nephew, Neshellie-Ma, Mahar-Ma, an' me, Khayshara-Ma!"

Kabah-Jo gave an exaggerated gasp. "What?! No! You're **way** too big to be little Khayshie!"

Again, Neshellie-Ma and Mahar-Ma laughed. "It's true! We growed!" Khayshara-Ma said. She then held up her plushie. "Look, this is S'Cratch! You gave him to me on my third birthday!"

Kabah-Jo stroked his chin and arched a brow. "Did this one now? Perhaps a closer look is in order." He then knelt down to her level and gave her a look over, while she stood at attention like a soldier being inspected by her general, causing Neshellie-Ma and Mahar-Ma to laugh even harder. "Why, it **is** you Khayshie!" He pulled her in for a big hug, which she returned. "I missed you so much!"

Khayshara-Ma gave Kabah-Jo a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too, Uncie Bah!"

Kabah-Jo released Khayshara-Ma from the hug, picked up his staff, and slung it on his back as he stood up. "I missed all of you!"

Neshellie-Ma gave Kabah-Jo a hug. "We're so glad you're home Uncie Bah!"

Kabah-Jo held Neshellie-Ma by the shoulders to get a better look at her. "You **really** have all grown so much since I last saw you! Shellie, I'll bet you'll be as tall as me this time next year!" Kabah-Jo then looked to his nephew Mahar-Ma, who was just as tall as Neshellie-Ma coming up to Kabah-Jo's chin. As a Tojay, he was easily going to grow to be over a foot taller than him at least. "No hug from my only nephew? Don't tell me you've already reached that age where you're too embarrassed?"

"You get embarrassed when grandma hugs you." Mahar-Ma said defensively.

"Fair point." Kabah-Jo conceded. "How about a compromise then, we each give each other the same awkward half-hug your mother and I give each other?" Mahar-Ma reached around Kabah-Jo with his right arm, while Kabah-Jo mirrored the action with his left and both patted each other on the back. "There, not so bad, right? So, what are you guys doing out here? Visiting your grandma and grandpa?"

"Actually," Neshellie-Ma said. "we were watching the ship dock, and saw you on deck. We knew you'd come straight here, so we thought we'd surprise you, instead you caught us."

Kabah-Jo grinned. "Don't feel too bad, your little ambush would've worked on someone who doesn't spend most of the year in Reaper's March." He put an arm around Neshellie-Ma. "Come, you can walk me home, and catch me up on what you three have been up to." They continued along the path, that also marked the boundary of the plantation, towards home.

Khayshara-Ma showed that she had lost two teeth and how one of them was already coming back in. Mahar-Ma talked about how he was beginning to learn basic magic from his grandpa Jherohm-Jo, which led Kabah-Jo to ask Neshellie-Ma about her own magical studies. With great concentration, she conjured a small flame in the palm of her hand. "They're going well." She said as she playfully tossed the flame between her hands. "Those old notebooks of yours really helped a lot, thank you for giving them to me. I can almost do your fire juggling trick, but I just can't get the timing right."

Kabah-Jo couldn't hide how proud he was of his niece. "That is **very** impressive!" He gushed. "I was almost two years older than you when I could do it that well! I have no doubt you'll be stronger than me one day! I can certainly give you pointers while I'm here."

They reached home, it was a modest little stilt house in a quiet corner of the plantation. Growing up, Kabah-Jo couldn't wait to leave, now as an adult, he couldn't wait to come back every summer. Khayshara-Ma ran ahead and up the steps. When she got to the door, she started knocking rapidly. "Grandma! Grandma! Look who's here!"

A portly, middle-aged Suthay Khajiit woman with black fur, black spots, and yellow eyes opened the door. "Oh, Khayshie! What a wonderful surprise!" It was Kabah-Jo's mother, Nomah. She knelt down, and gave her granddaughter a big hug. "So, who's here that's got you so excited?" Khayshara-Ma pointed to her siblings and uncle, eliciting a gasp from Nomah. "Bah-Ma?" She asked, calling Kabah-Jo by the childhood nickname that always made him cringe. She quickly, for her, came down the steps and wrapped Kabah-Jo in one of her back breaking hugs. "You're home! We weren't expecting you for another month!"

Kabah-Jo hugged her back. "I finished my work with the Guild early Ma, and I'll be able to stay here an additional month this summer."

Nomah held her son by the shoulders. "Oh, that's fantastic! We should have a big family dinner tonight to celebrate your arrival!" She then looked to Neshellie-Ma and Mahar-Ma. "Neshie, go to the mayor's house, and bring your grandpa home as soon as he is able. Mahar, find your parents, and bring them here, we'll watch over Khayshie while you're both gone." Both cubs were off quick as a flash, while Nomah turned her attention back to Kabah-Jo. "Come, let's get you settled in. You must be tired after your journey." The three went inside the house. It had changed very little since the last time Kabah-Jo had been there, indeed since he was a cub, perhaps a little more cluttered with books. The whole house was a single room, his parents' bed was at the far end, in the center was a stone fire pit for cooking, surrounding the fire pit were various cushions and pillows for sitting, there were many bookcases along the walls, and to the right of the door was Kabah-Jo's little corner of the house, with a bedroll and small bookcase that held old books and toys from his childhood that his parents had kept. Kabah-Jo set his pack down by the bookcase, and leaned his staff in the corner. Nomah went over to the counter by the fire pit that served as a kitchen. "Just make yourself comfortable Bah-Ma, I'll get dinner started. I'm going to make your favorite tonight, Corinthe Corn Beef with Garlic Mashed Potatoes, so it'll take a while. Could you help me out and keep Khayshie entertained until Mahar comes back with Greshenibi and Ezzahn?"

Kabah-Jo was happy to spend time with his niece. He kept her entertained with his fire juggling, and using a Telekinesis spell to make a pair of his old toy dragons fly around the house in a mock aerial battle, which amused her to no end. A short while later, Mahar-Ma returned with his parents. Kabah-Jo's older sister Greshenibi, was an Ohmes-Raht Khajiit, a type easily mistaken for one of the human races, until you notice the obviously feline features such as a short coat of fur, pointed furry ears, sharp teeth, cat-like eyes and nose, and most obviously, a long furry tail. She had cloud white fur, with black stripes similar to Kabah-Jo's, yellow eyes, and an auburn mane that draped loosely over her shoulders. Her husband, Ezzahn was a Cathay-Raht, nearly half a foot taller than Kabah-Jo, he was almost the spitting image of his son Mahar-Ma, with dark brown fur, except he had black rosettes and the same blue eyes of Neshellie-Ma and Khayshara-Ma. Greshenibi rushed up to Kabah-Jo and, instead of their usual awkward half-hug, she gave him a back breaking hug similar to one of Nomah's. "It's so good to see you Bah-Ma!" Greshenibi said. "The island just isn't the same without you!"

Just as Greshenibi released Kabah-Jo from the hug, Neshellie-Ma returned to the house with a Tojay Khajiit man in his mid-sixties. He had cloud white fur like Greshenibi and Khayshara-Ma, black stripes, yellow eyes, and an auburn mane with gray streaks kept in a tight pony tail. He was Jherohm-Jo, Kabah-Jo's father. "Oh, Kabah-Jo! You **are** here!" He gave Kabah-Jo a hug and laughed heartily. "How are you? How are your studies at the Guild?"

"I'm fine father." Kabah-Jo said. "And my studies are going well."

Jherohm-Jo released his son from the hug. "And has anyone given you trouble? Because of me?"

"No one at Dune seems to know about Torval." Kabah-Jo said. "And if they do, they either don't know, or don't care about my connection to you."

Jherohm-Jo nodded. "Good, good. I would hate for you to suffer any more because of my mistake." He then smiled. "That's enough brooding for today. I'm sure we all want to hear about what you've been up to since you left."

While Nomah prepared dinner, the rest of the family sat around the fire pit discussing the notable events of the last few months. Kabah-Jo talked of his research, as well as how Reaper's March was becoming more dangerous almost every day. Once dinner was ready, Nomah was able to join in the conversation, and shared what had been happening on Khenarthi's Roost since Kabah-Jo left, such as the appointment of a new mayor of Mistral. After dessert, Greshenibi played her lute and sang for the family.

It was nearly the cubs' bedtime when Greshenibi and Ezzahn decided it was time to head home. Khayshara-Ma wanted Kabah-Jo to tuck her in, so he went with them to their house in Mistral, giving her a piggy-back ride the whole way there. After tucking in the cubs, Kabah-Jo told them a Khajiiti folktale about how Rajhin stole the secret of making fire from the gods. Once the cubs were asleep, Kabah-Jo took his leave of Greshenibi and Ezzahn. "Heading straight home Kabah?" Ezzahn asked.

"Actually, no." Kabah-Jo said. "There's a friend of mine I'd like to visit in town. If she's up for it at this hour."

"Oh? A 'friend'?" Greshenibi said with a sly grin. "This 'friend' wouldn't happen to be a certain merchant's daughter, would she?"

Kabah-Jo could feel his ears and cheeks heating up. "…Maybe." He said after a brief hesitation.

Greshenibi chuckled at her brother's discomfort. "Well, don't let us keep you. Give Ahtani-La our regards! Have fun!"

Desperate to get out of this most uncomfortable conversation, Kabah-Jo started putting some distance between him and them. "Yes, yes! Uh, see you tomorrow!" He ran off before they could say anything more embarrassing, and made his way to Ahtani-La's house on the outskirts of Mistral.

Once there, he climbed up the steps and knocked on the door. A few moments later, a beautiful, young Suthay-Raht Khajiit woman with tan fur, black spots, emerald green eyes, and a lustrous black mane decorated with colorful beads and a nightshade flower answered the door. Upon seeing Kabah-Jo, she immediately wrapped him in a big hug, and licked his neck and face with passionate Khajiit kisses. This was Ahtani-La, a very good childhood friend of Kabah-Jo's, who for years now had also been a friend with benefits. "You came!" She said breathlessly in between kisses. "I heard you were home, but I was starting to think you wouldn't come tonight."

Kabah-Jo returned equally passionate kisses. "Family matters. You know how it is." He looked inside her house. "Speaking of, your parents are away?"

Ahtani-La pulled Kabah-Jo into the house, closing the door behind them, and started leading them to her parents' bed as she continued to kiss him. "Papa is on a trade run to Hammerfell, he won't be back for a few days, and Ma is at the Temple of the Two Moons Dance for a service, she won't be back until morning. We have the house to ourselves all night!" They undressed each other and jumped into bed. Ahtani-La began kissing Kabah-Jo's chest, sending shivers throughout his body, while he fondled her breasts. She then reached down to his increasingly erect-.

 _Razum-Dar stopped Khabah-Jo right there. "Okay, Raz gets it! You had sex with her, this one doesn't need details!"_

" _Have it your way!" Kabah-Jo said after taking a swig of Moon Sugar Rum. "This one was going to be tasteful about it! Anyway…"_

Afterward, Kabah-Jo and Ahtani-La cuddled together, purring loudly. She affectionately nuzzled into his chest. "I missed you so much!"

Kabah-Jo gave her a little kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sure it wasn't **too** bad. I know you have plenty of other guys with this arrangement to keep you busy."

She looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "What?" Then her eyes widened. "Oh, yes! Plenty of guys!" She then rested her head back on his chest. "Plenty, plenty, plenty." She muttered.

He was puzzled by her reaction. "Tani, is something-?" Kabah-Jo was interrupted by a sudden commotion outside. He got out of bed and looked out the window. "Dark Moons!" Behind the hills to the south was a fearsome orange glow lighting up the night. "Fire! The Laughing Moons Plantation is on fire!" He quickly gathered his clothes, and frantically put them on. "I have to see if my parents are all right! Stay here!"

Ahtani-La had already started putting her clothes back on. "Okay! Be careful!"

Kabah-Jo left the house and made a mad dash down the road to the plantation. _'They'll be okay! You'll get there, and they'll be okay!'_ He thought frantically as he ran past a number of people fleeing from the blaze. The sight that greeted him was horrifying, not because of the fire, but what started it. Dunmer slavers, they were dragging people out of their homes and tossing them into guar driven caged carts. The green glow on their victims revealed their immobilization by a paralysis spell. In a panic, he ran for home and arrived just in time to see his father get run through by one of the slavers.

"Damn fool!" The slaver said. "You just had to get involved!" Jherohm-Jo fell limp to the ground, and Nomah screamed in anguish as she was being restrained by another slaver. The lead slaver then looked to her. "We've no need for the old, so you can join him." Without hesitation, the lead slaver sliced open Nomah's throat, sending out a torrent of blood, and she dropped to the ground.

Kabah-Jo let out a primal scream of rage at the sight, drawing the slavers' attention. He then summoned a Clanfear from Oblivion. "TEAR THOSE GRAY-SKINS APART!" He commanded with a fury he had never known before. The vicious lizard charged in full tilt and knocked down the lead slaver's partner, then it jumped on top of him and started ripping out his intestines.

"BRELYN!" The lead slaver screamed before turning his attention to Kabah-Jo. "Vivec damn you! You damn cats don't know when to quit!" He charged Kabah-Jo, sword drawn, and let out a war cry. Before he could get close however, Kabah-Jo let out a torrent of lightning from his fingers, electrocuting and immobilizing the Dunmer, stopping only when he ran out of magicka. The lead slaver continued to convulse, as electricity danced around his body, until he vanished in a blue flash of light, leaving behind a smoldering pile of ash in his place.

Kabah-Jo ran to his parents. Jherohm-Jo was most certainly dead, but Nomah was still gasping for breath and choking on blood. He knelt down to her, it was bad, far beyond even a master healer's skill, she had minutes, maybe. "Mama!" He said, tears in his eyes.

Nomah reached a trembling hand to her son's face and smiled. "Bah-Ma? You're home! We weren-wer-we-." She coughed up blood, her hand fell limp to the ground, and the light left her eyes forever. Kabah-Jo hugged his mother a final time, and let out a strained cry.

At that moment, screams in the distance drew Kabah-Jo's attention. He looked up and saw another orange glow in the direction of Mistral. Slavers were attacking there as well! "Greshenibi. The cubs!" He had no time to mourn. He closed Nomah's eyes, then quickly ran into the house to grab his Inferno Staff, once he had it, he made a beeline for the city. He failed his parents, he would **not** fail the rest of his family. Mistral was a scene out of a nightmare. Fires blazed everywhere, there was sporadic but intense fighting between the guards and slavers, and caged Khajiit men, women, and children being loaded up onto longboats at the docks, presumably to be taken out to a slave ship out at sea. None of that was his problem, all that mattered was getting to his family and protecting them. He made it to Greshenibi's house to find his worst fear being realized, Greshenibi and Ezzahn were already loaded into a cage, and the cubs weren't too far behind. Kabah-Jo didn't waste any time, he cast Destructive Clench, which sent a Firebolt into the back of a slaver that was dragging Neshellie-Ma to the cage, sending him flying into a rock, killing him instantly.

"Damn it, we got a live one on us!" The leader shouted, he then looked to his two remaining companions. "You, keep loading up those slaves! You, get the spell flinger back here, now! I'll hold off this n'wah!" As his minion ran off, the leader drew his sword and dagger, and charged Kabah-Jo. Kabah-Jo sent his Clanfear to intercept, only to witness the leader throw his dagger into the Clanfear's eye, then deftly dodge the beast's flailing claws, and kill it with a powerful downward stroke of his sword.

"Shit!" Kabah-Jo cursed under his breath. As the leader pulled his dagger out of the corpse, Kabah-Jo began casting his Crystal Blast spell, but before he could finish however, the leader retrieved his dagger and, faster than Kabah-Jo could imagine, closed the distance between them. Kabah-Jo barely got his staff up in time to defend himself. He had to react, **overreact** even, beyond his skill just to keep his guard up against the flurry of strikes. Finally, he had an opening, rather than cast a spell, Kabah-Jo lashed out with his claws, swiping at the Dunmer's eye. The leader cried out as blood oozed out of his destroyed eye. Kabah-Jo took advantage of the new opening, casting Destructive Clench from his staff, launching a Firebolt into the leader's gut that knocked his weapons out of his hands, and sent him flying backwards. Now it was Kabah-Jo's turn to go on the offensive. He didn't bother to fully charge his staff's attacks, opting instead to cast weaker but faster bolts, not giving the leader any reprieve.

The leader dodged and rolled away barely taking more than a glancing hit, greatly frustrating Kabah-Jo. Suddenly, the leader shouted. "NOW! HIT HIM NOW!" There was a green flash from behind, followed by a strange numbness that spread from Kabah-Jo's back to his entire body, then it was as though all his muscles just died. He had been hit by the same paralysis spell as his family, it was over, he lost. He fell forward and hit the ground hard. "Get the damn suppressor shackles on him! Quick!" Kabah-Jo was rolled onto his back, one of the slavers put a pair of manacles with a faint blue glow on his wrists and chained them together. The moment they latched shut, Kabah-Jo could no longer feel his Magicka, it was as though there was a great void in his soul. Kabah-Jo had heard rumors that the Dunmer used such manacles on their slaves, but never believed them until now. The leader, now holding a cloth to his eye socket, stood menacingly over Kabah-Jo's vulnerable, prone form. In that moment, for the first time in his life, Kabah-Jo knew true, absolute terror. "A valiant, but ultimately futile effort, **slave**! If it wouldn't lower your worth, I'd take out **your** eye as well! So, I'll just have to settle for this!" He kicked Kabah-Jo in the head, and the world ceased to exist.

Date Unknown

Kabah-Jo awakened in stages. First, he was aware of a relentless buzzing in his ears, which gradually added a high-pitched ringing that blocked out all sound. Then he felt the most intense headache in his life, and it showed no sign of abating anytime soon. Then came a sharp, burning pain in his wrists, which was quickly followed by pains in his joints, back, neck, and culminating in a generally unending pain in every one of his muscles. His sense of smell was next to return, and he was immediately assaulted by the foulest odor he had ever encountered, he dimly recognized it as body odor, urine, and feces, but on a scale he didn't think possible, and judging from the damp sensation around his hips he was becoming aware of, he had contributed to the stench. The buzzing and ringing in his ears began to subside, and he could now hear moaning, crying, and yelling that became clearer as the noise in his head lessened. He was also starting to differentiate individual voices in the white noise, one was very close and he could almost understand it. He tried to move his head so he could better hear, this caused the voice to become more frantic, and now he was starting to pick out individual words. "Mumble, it, mumble, mumble, up!" It was a woman's voice, and familiar. He tried and failed to open his eyes, they just refused to obey him. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a raspy groan. The voice became more excited, and Kabah-Jo could almost understand whole sentences. "That's it! Mumble, to us Bah-Ma! Mumble, almost there!"

There was only one person left alive that called him Bah-Ma. "Gresh-Gre-Greshenibi?" Kabah-Jo rasped out.

"Thank S'Rendarr you're alive!" Greshenibi said. "We thought we would lose you!"

With great effort, Kabah-Jo forced his eyes open. It took time for his vision to clear, but eventually, he was able to make out Greshenibi in the darkness. She too was lying on her back next to him, they were on what appeared to be some kind of shelf. Just barely six inches above them was presumably another shelf with another row of Khajiit in the same position. Their manacles were chained and bolted to the shelf above them. They were packed so tightly together that they could barely move. "What's happening?"

"We're on a slave ship." Greshenibi tearfully explained. "They're taking us to Morrowind to sell us off like cattle."

Panic and fear rose in him. From what he knew of Morrowind, it was essentially Oblivion on Nirni. Endlessly erupting volcanic mountain ranges, ash choked wastelands, forests of tree sized fungi, and demonic Dark Elves. Kabah-Jo began desperately pulling on his chains, ignoring the pain of the too tight manacles cutting into his wrists, to no avail, they were too tightly secured. "Where are the cubs?"

"We're here!" A familiar voice to his left said. Kabah-Jo turned his head to the voice to see Neshellie-Ma packed in next to him. "I'm scared Uncie Bah!" She cried. "We're all scared!"

"Do something Uncie Bah!" Mahar-Ma said. "Please! I want to go home!" He started crying.

"Why are you crying Mahar?" Khayshara-Ma said. "Uncie Bah's awake now! That means we're going home now!"

"It's going to be okay cubs." Kabah-Jo lied, to himself as well as them. "I'm going to get us out of this." He continued to tug on his chains. "Somehow."

Kabah-Jo then heard a raspy laugh come from the shelf above him. "Khajiit said almost exactly the same thing to his cub when we were first taken." Said a voice from above. "This one hopes he was more convincing than **that**!"

"Just who in Oblivion are you?" Kabah-Jo snarled as he tugged on his chains.

"You in the future." The voice said. "Our village was one of the first hit on this voyage. This one too put on a brave face, and made bold proclamations of escape. In time, Khajiit came to accept his fate, as did the dozens upon dozens of doomed souls who came after, and as will you."

"And just how long have you been here?" Kabah-Jo asked as he tried pulling on the bolt itself.

"It no longer matters." The voice said.

" **That** long, huh?" Kabah-Jo said. "Well, there's one major difference between you and Kabah-Jo that you didn't consider. One that'll ensure this one's escape, his family's, and maybe even yours."

"And what difference is that Kabah-Jo?" The voice asked skeptically.

"You're not Kabah-Jo!" He stated matter-of-factly.

Another raspy laugh. "You **are** a bold one! If this one could still feel anything, he might actually be hopeful! It'll be a shame to see that fire go out."

Khayshara-Ma chimed in. "Just you watch you dumb snot brain! Uncie Bah is the bestest magician in the whole entire world! Even grandpa said so! If anyone can save us, he can!"

' _Best magician in the world, she says.'_ Kabah-Jo thought. He couldn't help but smile at the praise, and learning what his father thought of his skill. If only he **could** use his magic, he could burn the wood around the bolt and pull it out. But with those damned manacles enchanted to drain his Magicka, it was nearly impossible. But it was his only real choice. He began to concentrate, trying to push through the barrier to his Magicka created by the manacles, trying to draw some amount, **any** amount of his Magicka, and guide it to his fingertips. He didn't need a raging inferno, just a little flame, not even a candlelight's worth, to work with. Time passed, he could feel **something** starting to happen. Finally, after what must have been hours, it worked! A little flame popped out of his index finger and stayed there. It took every ounce of strength to maintain it, but it was **something**. He held the flame to the wood surrounding the bolt, and it began to scorch. Fortunately, the collective stench of over a hundred Khajiit forced to defecate where they lie was overpowering the smell of the burning wood. He kept at it for as long as he could, stopping only when the slavers would come to jam funnels in their mouths and pour gruel and a swallow of water down their throats. He only slept once when exhaustion overtook him and he passed out, resuming his work the moment he awakened. Judging from the number of feeding times, and assuming they were fed once a day, Kabah-Jo had been working for eight days straight when it finally happened. The wood around the bolt had become gray and cracked. Kabah-Jo began pulling on his chains again, wiggling the bolt from side to side as he did so. The motions caused the manacles to deeply cut into his wrists again, reopening old cuts and creating new ones, blood trickled down his forearms, their fur still caked with the blood of earlier attempts. Ash fell on his face, making him cough fiercely, but he was elated, for the bolt was starting to give way. He ignored the agonizing pain in his wrists and kept pulling. It was half-way out! Just a little more! With a grunt, he pulled out the bolt, releasing a cloud of ash, causing him, Greshenibi, and Neshellie-Ma to cough loudly. He was still manacled and chained, but he was no longer bound to the ship. He pulled himself off of the shelf, and stood unsteadily in the aisle.

"Magnificent work Bah-Ma!" Greshenibi said. "Now what will you do?"

He was about to answer, when he realized he had no clue. "Shit! I was so focused on getting unbolted from the ship, I didn't think of what to do next!"

"Were Khajiit you," Said the voice that Kabah-Jo could now see was a Khajiit man. "This one would discreetly search the ship for the keys to our bonds. Then this one would start freeing anyone who could put up a fight, and commandeer the ship. Of course, that's just this one's humble opinion."

"This one thought you had no hope." Kabah-Jo said.

The Khajiit let out one of his raspy laughs. "That was before this face to face conversation." Just then, footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs. "Oh, that lasted what, ten seconds?"

"I'm tellin' ya, I 'eard somthin' down 'ere!" A voice at the stairs said. Kabah-Jo tried to get back on the shelf just too late, as a pair of Dunmer had spotted him. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments, before one of the slavers shouted. "OI! A SLAVE IS LOOSE! SOUND THE ALARM! I'LL KEEP 'IM BUSY TILL THE GUARDS COME!" As his companion ran up the stairs, the remaining slaver charged Kabah-Jo, but he was no fighter. Kabah-Jo was able to sidestep the slaver, and wrap his chain around the slaver's neck. The slaver began gasping for air and flailing his limbs wildly as Kabah-Jo tightened his chains until there was a loud crunch, and the slaver went limp. Kabah-Jo let him drop to the floor to the cheer of the other slaves. But his victory was short lived as the ship's alarm bell started ringing and dozens of slavers could be heard coming.

"Bah-Ma," Greshenibi said. "you must listen to me. You have to get off this ship, forget about us and save yourself!"

"WHAT?!" Kabah-Jo **and** the cubs shouted in unison.

"It's the only way!" Greshenibi said tearfully. "You can't go wandering about the ship looking for keys! Not now! If they catch you, they'll lock you up even tighter than before, or kill you on the spot! It's too late for us, but you still have a chance! If you find something to float on, you just **might** make it to shore! Now go! Save yourself!"

Kabah-Jo was stunned. He couldn't believe it had come to this, it was like some kind of nightmare. "I-I-can't-I-I-I-just-!" He stammered, unable to even think.

"GO!" Greshenibi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Reflexively, Kabah-Jo ran up the stairs two steps at a time, with tears streaming down his face. The sound of the cubs begging him, pleading with him to come back would haunt his nightmares to this day. On deck, he could see it was night. The slavers were all scrambling in response to the alarm. As luck would have it, most were down below checking their "cargo", leaving a reduced presence up above, giving Kabah-Jo some breathing room. He desperately looked for something that would keep him afloat. The longboats would've been ideal, but they were **far** too big for him to move on his own. There were some loose planks, but he had grave doubts that they could support him. He found a barrel by the railing, it had a smell that made his eyes and nose burn. On the top, it said "Reaver's Choice Sujamma". Seeing no alternative, he put it on its side and rolled it off the deck and into the ocean. Just as he was about to jump in after it, he heard a loud "twang", and less than an instant later he felt a tremendous pain in his back, right shoulder, and chest, which completely knocked the wind out of him. He looked down, and saw a bloody arrowhead poking out of his chest. _'Well, that shouldn't be!'_ He thought, just before he tumbled into the ocean.

The shock of the frigid water instantly brought Kabah-Jo out of his daze, and he frantically swam up to the surface. When he burst through, he took a huge lungful of air, then searched desperately for the barrel, the pain of his wound a secondary concern compared to the greater danger he was in. He needed to find the barrel quickly, the manacles, chain, and bolt were weighing him down, making it difficult to keep his head above water. Finally, he caught sight of it and held on for dear life. He watched the slave ship, which he could see was called "Bloated Kwama", sail away from him, taking his family with it, until it disappeared over the horizon. When it was gone, he wept, for his family, for the pain of his wound, and for himself, as he realized he traded a fate that **seemed** worse than death far actual death. If he didn't die of blood loss, he would die of dehydration if it didn't rain, and even if it did rain, he would still starve to death. And all that was assuming he didn't get eaten by sharks or some other ocean predator. He was well and truly screwed.

Kabah-Jo's time at sea became one long blur. Time soon lost all meaning, especially after he began hallucinating and could no longer distinguish between reality and delirium. He saw visions of his family berating him for his failure and cowardice. He saw the gods, each one promising an eternity of unimaginable suffering for abandoning his family. Kabah-Jo reached the point where he just wanted it to end. He slipped off the barrel, and allowed the weight of his bonds to drag him down to the murky depths. He closed his eyes, and waited for the darkness to overtake him.

Kabah-Jo was lost in darkness, but he became aware of a noise. _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._ He soon realized, it was a sound he had known all his life. _Whoosh_. It was the sound of waves hitting a beach. _Whoosh._ More sensations came into focus. _Whoosh._ Cold. _Whoosh._ Wet. _Whoosh._ Great pain. Pain, not something a dead person normally experiences. He forced his eyes open, and saw that he was lying on a beach. He became aware of a new sound, the sound of boots crunching on gravel. Two feet came into his field of vision. Kabah-Jo looked upward to see a person shaped blob standing over him. "Well," The blob spoke with a Khajiiti accent. "you're **much** more interesting than the flotsam that normally washes up!"

Kabah-Jo tried to say something, but all he managed was a coughing fit that also aggravated his wound.

"Don't be so dramatic." The blob said. "You're only **mostly** dead. Though that arrow isn't helping matters much, taking it out now would likely cause more harm than good. Raz should probably get you away from the water before the tide comes in." Kabah-Jo felt hands grab hold under his arms. "Brace yourself, this will hurt." The blob began dragging Kabah-Jo away from the water, causing waves of intense pain to radiate out from his wound, making him scream and wake up fully. When it was over, the blob, which Kabah-Jo could now see was a Khajiit man with tan fur and a fiery red mane kept in a warrior's stripe, knelt to his level. "Still conscious walker? Impressive! Raz is going to get some help. Don't go anywhere!" This "Raz" character then ran off, and Kabah-Jo faded from consciousness.

Kabah-Jo awoke to a great deal of pain, and he began to groan loudly. "Dark Moons!" A woman's voice said. "You can't be awake yet!" A Khajiit woman about his mother's age held a bottle to his lips. "Drink this! Quick!" Kabah-Jo obliged, and felt numbness spread throughout his body. He then had trouble keeping his eyes open, and his mind became clouded. "There you go." The woman said sympathetically. "Just let it work. To think, it feels like yesterday Nomah was bringing you in for scraped knees, now you're coming in with an arrow in your back!"

Kabah-Jo then realized who she was. It was Burabba-Ko, a local healer from Mistral. That meant he was back on Khenarthi's Roost! "You're-!"

"Shush, cub!" She whispered as she stroked his mane. "Just sleep. Old Burabba-Ko will make you all better!" Kabah-Jo once again faded from the world. But sleep was no refuge, he was plagued with endless nightmares of his family being auctioned off to the highest bidders, miserably toiling in hard labor, and enduring horrible abuses. Kabah-Jo finally began regaining his senses after an eternity of these images running in a cycle. He could hear Burabba-Ko talking to someone. "-quite a bit of blood, but seems to be recovering. Thankfully, his fever broke a couple of nights ago, and his breathing and heartbeat have become more regular, Khajiit is certain he'll awaken today." She then chuckled. "But knowing him, he'll awaken when he damn well pleases."

Kabah-Jo then heard "Raz" speak. "Good! Be sure to bring Raz here as soon as he does. This one has **much** to discuss with him."

A dull ache in his chest and shoulder caused Kabah-Jo to groan. "Ah!" Burabba-Ko exclaimed. "Speak of the dro'm'athra!" She then stood over the bed with a warm smile. "Don't try to move too much, Burabba-Ko has healed the worst of your injuries, but you're still not fully recovered. How are you feeling?"

"Like this one was shot with an arrow." Kabah-Jo rasped, finding it difficult to speak. "How long?"

"Just over a week since Razum-Dar here found you." Burabba-Ko said, gesturing to the fiery maned Khajiit that now also stood over the bed with a strange glint in his eye that made Kabah-Jo uneasy. "It's a good thing he brought you to this one when he did, any later and you'd be dead now!" Kabah-Jo realized he could feel his Magicka flowing freely through him again and looked at his wrists. He saw that the manacles were gone, replaced by bloodstained bandages. "You have Razum-Dar to thank for that as well. He was able to pick the locks and get those manacles off. Unfortunately, they cut deep and repeatedly. There will be scars, perhaps for the rest of your life." A constant reminder of his failure for all to see. Wonderful.

"And how long since the attack?" Kabah-Jo asked.

"Nearly a month." Burabba-Ko said, her ears folding forward in sadness. "We all thought for sure you were gone forever. We lost over three dozen that night." Kabah-Jo was shocked. Over three dozen men women and children were ripped from their homes, it was the worst raid in the island's history. Razum-Dar cleared his throat. "Oh, yes." Burabba-Ko said. "He wished to speak with you once you were awake. This one will give you some privacy." She helped Kabah-Jo sit up before leaving. Once he was upright, Kabah-Jo could see he was in Burabba-Ko's house in Mistral, the smell of alchemical reagents filled the air. On a nearby table, Kabah-Jo's robes were laundered and folded neatly, with his new crescent moons amulet sitting on top. He couldn't believe it had been a month since he bought it, it seemed like an entire lifetime ago.

Once they were alone, Razum-Dar spoke. "Formal introductions are in order. This one is Razum-Dar, leader of the Eyes of Queen Ayrenn." He held out his hand.

Kabah-Jo thought this man was speaking absolutely perfect gibberish, but shook his hand nonetheless, wincing slightly from a sharp pain in his wrist. "Kabah-Jo. 'Eyes of Queen Ayrenn'? Elsweyr doesn't have a queen. Certainly not one with an Altmer name."

Razum-Dar moved a stool next to the bed and sat down. "All will become clear soon enough! So, you escaped from a slave ship, managed to return home floating on a barrel, after being shot in the back with an arrow, all without your magic, your greatest strength. And survived. Impressive, most impressive! You are exactly what we are looking for! How would you like to help build a future where slavery is just a bitter memory?"

 _Today_

6 Mid Year 2E 582

Kabah-Jo took another swig of his Moon Sugar Rum, emotionally drained from his retelling. "And you know the rest of the story. You recruited Kabah-Jo to be an Eye of the Queen, and we spent the next couple of years laying the groundwork for the Aldmeri Dominion until its **official** formation in '80. What you don't know is for the last five years since that day, when this one didn't have his duties as an Eye, he has been tracking down any lead on the whereabouts of his family, with no success. So, there you have it, the origin story of the 'Legendary Kabah-Jo'! Eye and friend of Queen Ayrenn, friend of the Silvenar and Green Lady, war hero in the Three Banners War, the Moon Hallowed, and a cowardly failure!" Kabah-Jo tried to hold back his tears, but with all the Moon Sugar Rum he drank while telling the story, it was impossible, and he broke down.

Razum-Dar stared in stunned silence for a moment. "Kabbie, you are not a cowardly failure. There was nothing you could do. Why didn't you tell Raz that-?"

Kabah-Jo interrupted and finished the sentence. "That this one abandoned his family to a lifetime of slavery to save his own worthless pelt?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "Oh, yes! That would've gone over **swell** when you introduced this one to Queen Ayrenn!" Kabah-Jo then pulled a slip of paper out of his robe pocket, perhaps his most important possession. "In five years of searching, this is the only solid lead Kabah-Jo has been able to find. Fat load of good it's done!" He handed the paper to Razum-Dar.

Razum-Dar looked it over. "What is it?"

"The name of the slave ship," Kabah-Jo said. "its captain at the time, and its port of call."

Razum-Dar looked at the paper again, a grin spread across his face, and the glint returned to his eyes. "More than Raz needs!" He quickly stood up and put the paper in his pocket. "It's a shame you didn't tell Raz when we first met, we would've found your family that much sooner!"

Kabah-Jo was stunned, uncertain he heard what he thought he heard. "What?"

"Raz said he wanted to help you with your crazy shenanigans." Razum-Dar said. "We're going to find and rescue your family. You've done so much for the Dominion, it's high time the Dominion did something for you. Wait for word from Raz at your mansion outside of S'Ren-Ja, if you hear nothing from this one in a month from now, wait for Raz at your little bolt hole in Vulkhel Guard. We'll meet up and figure out where to go from there."

Kabah-Jo couldn't believe this was really happening. Perhaps Khali killed **him** in the Den of Lorkhaj, and this was the afterlife? _'No.'_ He decided. _'If this were the afterlife, the booze would be much better!'_ Satisfied this was reality, Kabah-Jo became cautiously optimistic. "Kabah-Jo spent five **years** searching, how do you plan to do better in a **month**?"

Razum-Dar grinned. "There's one major difference between you and Razum-Dar you didn't take into account. One that'll ensure your family's rescue. You're not Razum-Dar!" With that callback, he turned to leave, but stopped himself. "What happened to your friend with benefits? The one you had sex with?"

"Ahtani-La?" Kabah-Jo said. "This one asked around before we left, apparently a few days after the raid, her father returned home then immediately packed up everything and took her and her mother away to somewhere in Hammerfell. Kabah-Jo has never seen her again."

"Perhaps that's for the best." Razum-Dar said. "It's left you open for a **much** better opportunity."

"What do you mean?" Kabah-Jo asked.

Razum-Dar walked off. "You'll find out!" He said over his shoulder. "See you in a month! Hopefully sooner!"

Once he was alone, Kabah-Jo reached into his pack, and pulled something out. It was S'Cratch, Khayshara-Ma's Senche-Lion cub plushie. Kabah-Jo had found him at Greshenibi's house, just before he left the island with Razum-Dar. He had kept the doll with him initially for safe-keeping, but it had since become a reminder of his failure. Now when he looked at it though, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time: hope. "I'm coming for you!" He whispered. "We're going to be a family again!" For the first time in many years, Kabah-Jo felt that everything was going to be okay. Now, he only had to cope with Khali's death. Perhaps the guidance and comfort of the gods would help. He put S'Cratch away, downed the last of his Moon Sugar Rum, then made his way to the Shrine of Jone in Dune's Temple District, clutching his crescent moons amulet the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2: Morrowind Awaits

ESO: The Legendary Kabah-Jo

Chapter Two

MORROWIND AWAITS

1 Sun's Height 2E 582

 _Kabbie,_

 _Raz finally has some news._

 _This one will meet you at your Serenity Falls mansion on the 1_ _st_ _._

 _Wait for Raz._

 _-Razum-Dar_

Kabah-Jo read the letter for what must have been the hundredth time since he received it two days prior. Although it hadn't been quite yet a month since his confession to Razum-Dar, and Raz's subsequent pledge to help him in his quest, Kabah-Jo had already begun preparations to leave for his bolt hole in Vulkhel Guard. Now, just a week shy of when he was going to portal over there, he gets a letter from Raz telling him to stay right where he is. Why? Did Raz find them all, and determine it was best to travel to Morrowind through Cyrodiil since the Western Elsweyr Gate was just a few miles north of his estate? Unlikely, according to reports from Kabah-Jo's lieutenants in the Pride of Elsweyr Legion, the Bloodied, the fighting had ramped up considerably with the mid-year Whitestrake Celebration. He could just want to update him, but he could've just done that in the letter. Which led Kabah-Jo to the third, and most terrifying conclusion: the reason he's to stay where he is, is that there's no reason to go anywhere, because they're dead. His sister, his nieces and nephew, his brother-in-law, all dead. Maybe they died at sea, or there was an accident at whatever places they were sold to, or their owners got overzealous in dealing out punishments. Then more recent events popped into his head, what if their owners were Worm Cultists, and they were all sacrificed to Molag Bal, and were now Soul Shriven in Coldharbour?

Kabah-Jo began hyperventilating, his throat clenched tight, and he felt on the verge of vomiting. He was having a panic attack, just as bad as the ones he used to get years ago, after his escape from the slave ship. The images of his family in these horrific scenarios, and more, ran in a cycle, further exacerbating his attack. Just as he was certain he would pass out, or vomit, or both, a small hand took hold of his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kabah-Jo calmed down immensely from this simple act of affection alone. He looked to his right to see the Mane of the Khajiiti people, and love of his life, Shazah, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay." She said in a soft voice. "No matter what happens, no matter what we learn, I'll be here for you. And we'll get through this. Together!"

Kabah-Jo couldn't help but return the smile, he then gave her a small Khajiit style kiss to the cheek. "Yes." He said. "You're right." Kabah-Jo once again found himself thanking Mara, the Mother Cat, for her gift to him. Ever since they confessed their love for each other in the shrine of Jone, Shazah had been his rock through this whole ordeal. He shuddered to think how the last month would have been without her support. Although her duties as Mane kept her away at Torval for days at a time, whatever free time she had she spent here at Kabah-Jo's Serenity Falls estate, offering her moral and emotional support, as well as encouraging a more optimistic outlook about his family, even going so far as helping him redecorate the house to prepare it for their arrival. The very sofa they were sitting on was from that project. Indeed, the entire living room would still just be an empty space if not for Shazah. "I'm just so afraid of what Raz has to say. You'd think I'd be able to handle this by now. I mean, it's been five-. Oh gods!"

"What's the matter?" Shazah asked.

"It just hit me." Kabah-Jo said. "I haven't seen them in five years! Shellie's a grown woman now! Mahar is a man! They're both old enough to fight in the Dominion Army! I've commanded soldiers their age in battle! And Khayshie, she's been a slave for **half** her life! She'd have more memories being a slave then being free, if she remembers that at all!" Kabah-Jo remembered how much they had grown between that terrible day and his previous visit, and maybe for the first time truly thought about how much they must've grown in the last five years. "Will I even recognize them? And Greshenibi and Ezzahn? Unless they have the same owner, they've been separated nearly half as long as they were together!"

Shazah cupped Kabah-Jo's cheek in her hand. "We'll bring them home no matter what." She said with absolute certainty in her voice. "And one day, Khayshie will have more memories of being free then being a slave, including the memory of her uncle coming to her rescue. Neshellie and Mahar will be free to start building the lives that were stolen from them. The five years Greshenibi and Ezzahn have spent apart will be a blink of an eye compared to the time they'll have together. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to, and I'll be here every step of the way, helping you make sure of it."

"I wish I had your confidence." Kabah-Jo said. "Every time I've gotten close to finding them, **something** always goes wrong. Someone claiming to have information turns out to be a Pact assassin with a contract on me, or some con-artist trying to swindle me out of my gold. That little slip of paper I gave Raz is the **only** solid lead I've found in five years. I just can't shake this feeling that the gods are going to swoop down and take them away again."

Shazah was silent for a moment before speaking. "You are familiar with the proverb, 'What the gods give, they can take away,' yes?"

Kabah-Jo looked at her as though she asked if the sky is blue. "I believe I just implied how my entire life has been based on that."

"There is a second part of that saying." Shazah continued. "One that, sadly, not many remember: 'But what the gods take away, sometimes they give back.' Maybe there was a reason you lost your family that day, and a reason it's taken so many years to get even **this** close to finding them. I know this is a sore subject for you, especially after what happened to… Khali," The mention of her late twin sister brought a slight catch to her voice. "but maybe it was part of the gods' plans for you."

The prospect of once again being a pawn of the gods caused a small twinge of anger to rise in Kabah-Jo. "How do you mean?" He asked much more menacingly than he intended.

Shazah's eyes betrayed the tiniest amount of fear, causing a pang of guilt to grip Kabah-Jo. Before he could apologize, Shazah continued speaking. "I am merely pointing out a possibility." She said deliberately, as though she were worried of saying something wrong, increasing Kabah-Jo's guilt. "Think for a moment, how would the rest of your visit to Khenarthi's Roost have gone had slavers not attacked?"

Kabah-Jo didn't need a moment, over the last five years he couldn't help but wonder what if. "Most likely, much as the last visits. Except this time, Razum-Dar was going to try to recruit me and my father to be Eyes of the Queen."

Shazah nodded. "And would you have agreed?"

"Unlikely." Kabah-Jo said. "After the 'incident' at Torval, father had been reluctant to use his gifts beyond an advisory or instructive role. As for me, while I did hate the Dark Elves, and by extension the entire Ebonheart Pact, it wasn't until the slave raid that I hated them enough to…" He trailed off, realizing for the first time the full ramifications of that day. "Shit!" He muttered in astonishment. "I wouldn't have become an Eye of the Queen. I wouldn't have done all the things I have done as an Eye; Khenarthi's Roost, the Veiled Heritance, the new Silvenar, and- and-."

Shazah hooked her arm on Kabah-Jo's, and rested her head on his shoulder. "And we would never have met, and fallen in love. You wouldn't have been there to name me Mane."

Kabah-Jo shook his head in disbelief. "All of those things, and so much more, would've been disastrous if they hadn't turned out **exactly** the way they had!" Then another realization hit him. "The gods took away my family, so I'd have the motivation to get involved! Why me?"

Shazah looked him in the eyes. "I think just as either Khali or I was destined from birth to become Mane, from the moment you were born you, and only you were destined to be our Moon Hallowed, and this was the only way they could ensure that you followed that path."

This was a lot to take in. Kabah-Jo couldn't deny there was a certain logic to this. Part of him was angry at the cruel manipulation, while the rest of him couldn't help but respect their cunning. "And what does the second half of that proverb, about the gods giving back, have to do with this?"

Shazah gave that reassuring smile. "I have faith in the gods, and the Ja'Kha-Jhay. Faith that now that you have fulfilled your destiny as Moon Hallowed, they'll return your family to you. And as much as you pretend otherwise, I know you have faith as well." She pointed at Kabah-Jo's crescent moons amulet, the same one he bought from that merchant all those years ago. "Otherwise, you wouldn't still wear that amulet. Besides, they've already rewarded you, so why not restore what they've taken?"

"How have they rewarded me?" Kabah-Jo asked. Shazah gently bumped her forehead against his and purred. Kabah-Jo chuckled. "Oh, right." He then slowly licked her from the tip of her nose to her forehead in a Khajiit kiss, then buried his nose in her golden blond mane and breathed in deep, taking in her musk, which always drove him mad with passion.

Kabah-Jo positioned himself on top of her, eliciting a startled yelp from Shazah, which morphed into a giggle. He then started licking her face as he massaged her behind her ears, which he had learned she absolutely loved. Shazah wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close, she then began licking his neck and chin. She lowered her hand down to the base of his tail, firmly but gently grabbed it between her thumb and forefinger, then slid down its length, slowly pulling it to her. Kabah-Jo stopped what he was doing, and shuddered in ecstasy. Never before had any of his previous sexual partners done that to him, not even Ahtani-La, the one he had come closest to loving before Shazah, and he was taken quite by surprise by the sensation, and how quickly it caused him to become fully erect. "Oh!" Shazah exclaimed. "I've finally found **your** sweet spot! It's only fair, since you've found mine!"

Kabah-Jo no longer cared that Razum-Dar was going to show up at any moment, he was overcome with lust, and wanted to take Shazah right there on the sofa. He pulled open her robe, exposing her breasts. He began kissing her in between her cleavage, his rough tongue causing her to moan in pleasure and dig her claws into his back. Just then, a voice with a thick Arenthian accent spoke. "Ah! So, the rumors Raz has been hearing **are** true! Very good!" Kabah-Jo turned to face the voice, but this caused him to lose his balance and fall off Shazah, and the sofa, onto the floor with a jarring thud. He looked up to see Razum-Dar standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. "Sorry for interrupting Kabbie, but we have quite a bit to go over."

Shazah quickly closed her robes and helped Kabah-Jo up off the floor and back onto the sofa. "You know that it's customary to knock, right Raz?" Kabah-Jo asked testily, as Shazah checked his head for injuries.

Razum-Dar sat down on the sofa across from them, setting down a ledger on the end table between the two sofas. "Why give Raz key if he can't come and go as he pleases? Raz truly is sorry for interrupting your tender moment with the Mane, congratulations on that by the way. And this one is also sorry for taking so long to contact you, finding your family has proven more difficult than Raz anticipated. No wonder you found so little in five years."

Kabah-Jo was disheartened, but not surprised, and his ears folded forward in sadness. "It's okay Raz, Kabbie knew the odds of you finding anything so soon were long." Shazah put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Razum-Dar's infamous, tail-poofing glint returned to his eyes, and a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Raz never said he found **nothing**!" Razum-Dar picked up the ledger, and started flipping through it. "Raz has had every one of his contacts in Morrowind, and for good measure, the entire Ebonheart Pact, searching for the whereabouts of your family." He stopped at a page. "As best Raz could determine, the slave ship Bloated Kwama docked at Davon's Watch around a week or so after Raz found you on the beach. There, your family, and the hundred plus other slaves were auctioned off. Unfortunately, this is where things get complicated, as your family were all sold to separate owners."

"Oh gods!" Kabah-Jo said as he clutched his crescent moons amulet. It was one of his worst possible fears, he always knew it was highly unlikely they would all have the same owner, but he always hoped at least Khayshara-Ma and Greshenibi had been kept together. Khayshie, she must've been so terrified to be all alone like that!

"Raz knows this is hard for you, Kabbie." Razum-Dar said. "This one will try to quickly get through the **really** bad parts of the report so that we can get to the parts that are only **merely** bad." He flipped to the next page before continuing. "Raz's contacts have yet to find out who bought your nieces and nephew. They've learned the identity of your brother-in-law's first owner, but are having difficulty finding his current one."

" **First** owner?" Kabah-Jo said.

Razum-Dar nodded. "Yes, Ezzahn was bought by the owner of a saltrice plantation outside of Tear. Shortly after outbreak of Three Banners War however, the plantation fell on hard times and its owner sold most of his slaves to cover a debt, it appears Ezzahn was one of those slaves. Do not worry, Kabbie, Raz's contacts will keep searching." He flipped to another page. "Now for your sister, it took some effort as her owner is something of a recluse, but we managed to find her."

"And where was she last before you lost her?" Kabah-Jo asked.

Razum-Dar shook his head. "You misunderstand, Kabbie. We **found** your sister. We know where she is right now."

That revelation completely knocked the wind out of Kabah-Jo. For the first time in five years, he had proof his sister was still alive. Not only that, he would know where she is, and finally be able to go and save her. Overwhelmed with emotion, Kabah-Jo cried tears of both sadness and joy. "It's happening!" He wept. "It's finally happening!" Shazah wrapped her arm around him, held his hand with her right, and wept with him. "Well go on!" Kabah-Jo said enthusiastically. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

Razum-Dar became uncharacteristically somber. "Brace yourself Kabbie, this is not going to be pleasant."

"Every night, for five years," Kabah-Jo said. "this one has been plagued with nightmares of all the horrible things that must've happened to his family. Things where real life would surely pale in comparison. Kabah-Jo is prepared."

Razum-Dar nodded, pity could be seen in his eyes. "Very well, Kabbie." He said as he flipped to the next page. "She was bought by a man named Dralyn Indarys, he owns several properties in the Deshaan region of Morrowind, including one in the city of Mournhold, a house that has historically been known as Quandam Indorilia, but after he bought it, he renamed it the Black Rose. It's a brothel. Raz is sorry Kabah-Jo, but your sister… is one of his whores. She has been for the last five years."

This revelation hit Kabah-Jo hard, as his sister and nieces being raped by their masters was a prevalent theme of his nightmares. To learn this actually was happening to Greshenibi on possibly a daily basis was too much. He couldn't breathe, once again it felt like his throat was closing shut. His stomach twisted in knots causing a wave of nausea to wash over him. He started trembling violently, so much so, that he slid off the sofa onto his hands and knees.

"Beloved!" Shazah exclaimed as she crouched beside Kabah-Jo, and placed a comforting hand on his back, gently moving it in a circle. He was hit with a strong pang of nausea that caused him to dry heave. He could feel what was left of his lunch start to rise, and covered his mouth just in time to keep most of the vomit in, though some of it spilled between his fingers and onto the rug. "Razum-Dar!" Shazah shouted. "There's a bucket behind the kitchen counter! Get it, quick!"

Razum-Dar was off, quick as a flash, around the corner and into the kitchen. Less than a minute later, he was back with the bucket. Shazah took the bucket and held it before Kabah-Jo's face. Kabah-Jo spit out the vomit in his mouth just in time for another episode of violent retching to ensue. When it was finally over, Kabah-Jo caught his breath and rasped out. "We have to save her! We have to get her out of there!"

Razum-Dar crouched before Kabah-Jo, and held him by the shoulders. "We will. Arrangements have already been made to bring us to Morrowind, a ship will be waiting at Senchal, we'll portal over first thing in the morning."

"NO!" Kabah-Jo screamed, causing Razum-Dar and Shazah to jump. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Tears streamed down his face, and the scars on his wrists were on fire, causing him to actually grimace in pain. "This one can't let this go on longer then it has to." He sobbed.

"Kabah-Jo," Razum-Dar said softly. "Raz understands your desperation, but it's going to take us two weeks at least just to get to Morrowind. Waiting twelve hours is not going to make a difference. Even if we portal over right now, the ship's captain won't want to sail until morning anyways."

"He's right, Beloved." Shazah said tearfully. She took hold of his clean hand. "And you're in no condition to travel right now, you've just learned some very disturbing news and need some time to come to terms with it. You should take this opportunity to rest up, and at first light we'll leave for Senchal. I'll create the portal myself since I've been there before."

Kabah-Jo's heart wanted him to protest some more, to head out right away and not rest even a second until he was on that ship. But his head recognized that Razum-Dar and Shazah were right, leaving right now would be foolish, he was just coming down from a massive panic attack, and he knew it could take hours to fully recover, indeed he could already feel the requisite migraine that normally accompanied them coming on. And it was almost nighttime, if the ship's captain was going to wait until morning to depart, he may as well spend this last night at home in his own bed. It pained him to admit it, but there was no other option. "All right," Kabah-Jo said in a defeated voice. "we'll leave in the morning, but we leave at the crack of dawn, no later." The others agreed, then helped Kabah-Jo to his feet. After dinner, the three retired to bed for the night. Although Razum-Dar said he was perfectly all right camping outside with Shazah's guards, Kabah-Jo insisted he stay the night in the mansion, sleeping in one of the beds he bought for his family. Shazah, of course, shared Kabah-Jo's bed. Once they were settled in, Shazah and Kabah-Jo started cuddling as they always did when they were together, but when she started kissing him, which always inevitably led to sex, Kabah-Jo pushed her away. "No. Not tonight. Let's just cuddle, please."

"Why not?" Shazah asked. "You were pretty eager this afternoon. Are you worried about Razum-Dar overhearing us? He's all the way at the other end of the wing, I don't think he'll be able to hear us." She then giggled. "Unless you do that thing you did with your tail a couple of weeks ago. Then he, and half of S'Ren-Ja will definitely hear **me**!"

Kabah-Jo sighed, and struggled to best explain his feelings. "Have you ever wondered why you're the first serious relationship I've had since Ahtani-La? Why I haven't really… **been** with anyone in almost five years?"

Shazah had a quizzical expression on her face. "I've never really thought about it, but I assume you were either too busy with your duties as an Eye of the Queen and searching for your family, or you just never found anyone sleek enough for you."

"That's part of it." Kabah-Jo said. He then rolled onto his back and stared at the canopy of their bed. "I tried though. A few months after… **that** day, Raz and I had just finished a mission. We were having a few drinks to celebrate at some tavern, when this woman starts giving me looks. I don't remember her too well, I can't even remember if she was Bosmer or Altmer. I bought her a drink, and next thing I know, we're upstairs ripping each other's clothes off, she was kissing me in that strange, furless way. You know, where she presses her lips against mine and pushes her tongue into my mouth." He shuddered at the memory. "Anyway, there we were, stark naked, about to go for it, when suddenly I just… couldn't."

"Couldn't what?" Shazah asked. Kabah-Jo just looked at her, and arched a brow. "Oh." She said, then her eyes widened. "Oh! Why not?"

Kabah-Jo closed his eyes. "I **wanted** to, but every time I tried, I'd hear this little voice in my head say things like: 'While you're out here having sex for fun, your sister is probably getting raped by her master right now! And don't forget your nieces! And Mahar, no reason that can't happen to him too!" He choked back his tears, and looked Shazah in the eyes. "It's only been in the last year or so that I've been able to even **consider** getting intimate with anyone. But learning what has happened to Greshenibi…" He trailed off, feeling another round of tears coming.

"All of those feelings returned." Shazah finished for him.

Kabah-Jo wiped away his tears. "Yes, exactly. And that damned voice too." He could see she was crying too, so he started stroking her cheek to comfort her. "I want to, I **really** do, but I just can't. Not tonight at least. I'm sorry."

Shazah took hold of his hand, and started rubbing her cheek into it. "Don't be." She said softly. "We'll just cuddle, like you suggested."

Kabah-Jo held Shazah close as she nuzzled into his chest, and he took in her scent. He watched her fall asleep in his arms, but sleep eluded him, as images of his sister being violated flashed through his mind. Shazah's soft breathing, and gentle warmth was his only comfort in the long night.

2 Sun's Height 2E 582

Morning came, and Kabah-Jo was exhausted, but he hid it as best he could, so as not to worry Shazah. After a quick breakfast, which Kabah-Jo barely touched, Kabah-Jo, Razum-Dar, Shazah, and her four accompanying personal guards gathered by the stable, that also acted as Kabah-Jo's workshop, while Shazah readied the portal spell that would take them to Senchal. Once the portal was open, Shazah's guards were the first ones through on their Black Maned Senche-Lions, followed by Razum-Dar and his white stallion war horse. Kabah-Jo was next, leading his Senche-Lion, Dharjo-Qa, and Shazah's own Senche-Lioness, Moondancer. No matter how many times he used them, Kabah-Jo could never get used to travelling via portal, especially that very brief, but **very** noticeable sensation of being two places at once. On the other side, the portal was right where it was supposed to be, at the Senchal Wayshrine on a hill overlooking the city. Now he had to deal with another disliked aspect of portal travel, the sudden change in weather. At Serenity Falls Estate, the sky was clear, the air was dry, and though it was hot, it wasn't uncomfortably so. Here at Senchal however, it was at least twenty degrees warmer, and unbearably humid, typical of the southern jungles of Elsweyr. Kabah-Jo turned when he heard the telltale _whoosh_ of Shazah stepping through the portal, once she was through, she immediately sealed it behind her, and started breathing heavily. "Never made one that far before!" She said breathlessly. She then gasped, and walked to the edge of the bluff they were standing on. "Senchal. The last time I was here was with my father."

Kabah-Jo followed her gaze to the city below, he had never been here, but he knew plenty of it. Senchal had been the first city in Elsweyr to suffer the Knahaten Flu, and it was the hardest hit. Thousands perished, and much of the city had been razed in a futile effort to stop the spread of the disease, leaving Senchal a shell of its former glory. Even the historic slum, the Black Kiergo District, where the god Rajhin is said to have been born in his mortal life, was gone. Even this many years later, the city had yet to recover. The tears welling in Shazah's eyes made Kabah-Jo realize this was much harder for her than she was letting on. "This is where it happened, isn't it?" Kabah-Jo asked. "What we saw in your vision quest at Rawl'Kha. This is where your father died?"

Shazah nodded. "Yes." She said softly, as she wiped away her tears. "You helped me come to terms with it, but it's still hard coming here." She looked back to Kabah-Jo and gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Come, let us get to the ship. The sooner we leave, the sooner we rescue Greshenibi." She mounted Moondancer, and started following the road to the city with her guards close behind.

Kabah-Jo mounted Dharjo-Qa, and rode up beside Shazah. "If you say you're fine, I'll believe you. Just remember, just as you're here for me, **I'm** here for **you** as well."

Shazah smiled warmly. "Thank you, but really, I am fine."

Razum-Dar led them through the city to the docks. As the busiest port in Elsweyr, Senchal's docks were the one part of the city that remained prosperous and bustling with activity. Every pier had ships of all types moored to them, with several more anchored in the harbor waiting for their turns. Razum-Dar urged his horse into a trot once they reached the boardwalk. "Quickly now, our ship is just this way. Raz is certain the captain is eager to be on her way." They continued down the boardwalk, when Razum-Dar suddenly stopped his horse. "Oh!" He said. "Looks like we're getting a royal send-off after all."

Kabah-Jo looked ahead and saw two rows of soldiers standing on either side along the boardwalk. The soldiers to the right were First Auridon Marines, Queen Ayrenn's personal guards. The ones on the left, Kabah-Jo recognized, were Ghaja's Fang, the elite Khajiit fighters under the command of Lord Gharesh-Ri, Shazah's speaker. At the far end stood an Altmer woman with golden skin, pale blond hair, and wearing finely crafted glass armor of High Elf design. Next to her was a Khajiit man at least thirty years older than Kabah-Jo, with pure, white fur, blemished only by the red war paint on his face, a flowing white mane, and wearing steel plate mail of Khajiit design. It was Queen Ayrenn and Lord Gharesh-Ri themselves. "You told **her** Raz?!" Kabah-Jo asked.

"Raz is sorry Kabbie," Razum-Dar said. "but he had to tell her. Two of her best agents are going to heart of Ebonheart Pact, an enemy nation, she needed to know."

Kabah-Jo dismounted and led Dharjo-Qa in between the columns of soldiers, while the others followed suit. Once he was stood in front of Queen Ayrenn, Kabah-Jo bowed his head respectfully. "Your Grace." He greeted.

"Khabah-Jo." Queen Ayrenn said curtly. "We must speak. Walk with me." She turned, and started walking down the boardwalk.

Kabah-Jo handed Dharjo-Qa's reins over to Razum-Dar, and followed after the Queen. As he did so, Shazah and Gharesh-Ri began arguing, and from the sound of things, it was a continuation of an argument they had been having for some time. "Lord Gharesh-Ri," Shazah said sternly. "do not attempt to dissuade Shazah. She is going with the Hallowed, and that is final!"

Gharesh-Ri sighed wearily. "Mane, I must again protest this course of action. You are far too important, to Elsweyr **and** the Aldmeri Dominion, to put yourself at risk like this!"

They continued shouting at each other while Kabah-Jo caught up to the Queen. "You can't talk Kabah-Jo out of this, Your Grace." Kabah-Jo said as they walked side by side. "If you try to order this one not to go, he will quit being your Eye, even the army if necessary, and go anyway. Nothing, no one, not even you will stop this one!"

Ayrenn then did something Kabah-Jo hadn't seen her do since before the Dominion's formation. She laughed heartily. "Stop **you**? 'Your Grace'?" More laughter. "Oh, Kabbie! First off, when it's just the two of us, it's just Ayrenn, we've been over this. Second, even if I wanted to, I know damn well there's no stopping you."

Kabah-Jo was perplexed, but relieved. "Then why-?"

Ayrenn placed a hand on Kabah-Jo's shoulder. "I'm here to wish you luck," Ayrenn said. "to offer my condolences on your loss. But also, to ask, why didn't you tell us sooner? Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

Kabah-Jo walked to the edge of the boardwalk, and watched the sun rise over the ocean. "Abandoning this one's family was the worst thing he ever did. His greatest shame. Certainly, there are shames from **your** past you'd rather no one else knew, like that mess with the bear." He chuckled at the memory, then turned to face Ayrenn. "Why expect any different from this one? And it was Kabah-Jo's problem, and his alone. You had your own problems to deal with, you didn't need the problems of a faceless agent as well."

"I'm sorry you felt that way." Ayrenn said. "I truly am. I wouldn't have thought any less of you, had you told us the whole truth. Raz and I would've done everything in our power to help you, we could have found-."

"Could have found Khajiit's family that much sooner." Kabah-Jo finished for Ayrenn. "Raz said as much when Kabah-Jo told him the story."

"Well," Ayrenn said. "it doesn't matter now. You finally came to your senses and told Raz."

Kabah-Jo let out a small laugh. "Actually, this one came to his fourth tankard of Moon Sugar Rum and told Raz."

Ayrenn laughed. "All that matters, is that you've got the help you need." To Kabah-Jo's surprise, Ayrenn hugged him tight. "Good luck, Kabbie. Go save your family. I'd very much like to meet them."

Kabah-Jo hugged her back. "Thank you… Rennie." He said with a mischievous grin.

Ayrenn broke the hug. "Don't push it." She mock-scolded.

They returned to the still arguing Shazah and Gharesh-Ri. "Mane, I understand he is your friend as well as the Hallowed." Gharesh-Ri said. "But that is no reason to put yourself at risk!"

"Shazah has every reason!" Shazah said as Kabah-Jo stood by his love. "His burdens, are Shazah's burdens. His family, is her family. Until the moons fail, we shall live as one, love as one, be as one."

Gharesh-Ri's eyes widened. "Tr-truly?" He stuttered. "Then you two are-?"

Shazah took hold of Kabah-Jo's hand. "We're waiting until **our** family is free to make it official," Shazah said. "but yes, as far as we're concerned, we are."

Gharesh-Ri looked back and forth between the two of them, then a warm smile spread across his face. "I suspected there was more between you two than the rumors suggested. It's been **far** longer than I care to admit, but I remember young love well. Well enough to know that I am beaten." He then gave Kabah-Jo a stern look. "Hallowed, I am trusting you to keep her safe. She is not only **your** heart, but the heart of our people."

Kabah-Jo gently squeezed Shazah's hand. "She's shown she can handle herself, but Kabah-Jo swears he will protect her with his life."

"I've seen the lengths you're willing to go to protect complete strangers," Gharesh-Ri said. "I've no doubt you'll go to greater lengths to protect the Mane. Nevertheless, I'm assigning additional protection to accompany you."

"With respect, Lord Gharesh-Ri," Shazah spoke up. "we're trying to remain discreet, and Shazah already has four guards and two Eyes of the Queen with her. This one is well protected."

"It's only one soldier," Gharesh-Ri said. "and she's not protecting you, she's protecting your future Consort." He then turned to the Ghaja's Fang column. "Lieutenant Kazargi!"

A young Khajiit woman with light brown fur, and a "mask" of darker brown fur around her yellow eyes, broke ranks and stood at attention in front of Lord Gharesh-Ri. "Sir!" She said.

Kabah-Jo recognized her as the fierce warrior that helped him beat back the pirate raid at Haven. "Lord Gharesh-Ri," Kabah-Jo said. "this one has no need of a guard. He can take care of himself, and often has operated on his own."

"Please, Hallowed," Gharesh-Ri said. "just humor an old man, and allow him to put his mind at ease." He then turned to Lieutenant Kazargi. "Lieutenant, I am assigning you to protect the Moon Hallowed, you are to keep him safe, and help him in his quest in any way you can."

Kazargi pounded her fist on her chest in a salute. "Yes sir. Kazargi is honored to have been chosen." She then turned to face Kabah-Jo. "Hallowed, this one is glad for the chance to fight at your side again!"

"Don't get too excited." Kabah-Jo said. "Hopefully, all this one will have to do is walk into a building, hand someone a sack of gold, and walk out with Khajiit's sister. It's good to see you've recovered from your injuries, Lieutenant."

"Good luck!" Gharesh-Ri said. "To both of you in all of your endeavors. Mane, I shall try to keep Elsweyr in one piece until your return." He then stood aside and allowed Kabah-Jo and his party to pass. Just as Kabah-Jo passed him, Gharesh-Ri grabbed his arm. "Keep her safe." He whispered menacingly. "To lose another Mane so soon would destroy our people. And I will hold you responsible should anything happen to her." He released Kabah-Jo from his grip.

Kabah-Jo squared up to him. "You're not the only one. You'll have to get in line behind this one." He returned to the group, choosing to remain silent about his exchange with Gharesh-Ri.

Razum-Dar led them down the next pier. "Come, our ship is just ahead."

Kabah-Jo looked ahead to the ship at the end of the pier. It was one of the clippers typically found in Dominion waters, although without the heraldry that would mark it as a Dominion vessel. As they got closer, Kabah-Jo recognized it as the same ship that had saved his life several times over the last year. "This is the Prowler!"

"The one and only!" A familiar voice said. At the top of the ramp leading to the Prowler's deck, Kabah-Jo saw a Khajiit woman about his age with tan fur, black spots, emerald green eyes, and a brown mane kept in long dreadlocks. It was Jimila, captain of the Prowler, and a friend of Kabah-Jo's. She came down the ramp, and gave Kabah-Jo a hug. "My friend, it's so good to see you again!" She released him from the hug. "When Raz here told me you needed help rescuing your family, I jumped at the chance. If not for you, the Prowler might still be beached at Khenarthi's Roost! As I've said, you'll always have a place aboard the Prowler. That includes family," She looked to Shazah and winked. "and lovers."

Shazah gasped at that last part. "Does everyone know about us?"

Razum-Dar chuckled. "Not **everyone**. Raz is pretty sure Battlereave Urcelmo doesn't know!"

Jimila Laughed. "Oh! The looks on your faces!" She then put her arms around Kabah-Jo and Shazah. "Come, we're just about ready to get underway. My men will see to your mounts. I'll show you to your cabin." She grinned. "I'm sure the two of you won't mind sharing!"

"Our own cabin, just like that?" Kabah-Jo said with a smirk. "Kabah-Jo was hoping to drink you under the table again for it!"

Jimila laughed again. "I learned my lesson at Skywatch! You could drink a mammoth under the table! No, no, best to just give you my cabin! Spares me the hangover."

After another hour of preparation, where Kabah-Jo and Shazah stowed their things in their, formerly Jimila's, cabin, and made sure their mounts were safely settled in the hold, the Prowler was underway. Kabah-Jo and Shazah stood at the aft railing and watched Senchal recede into the distance, under the watch of Kazargi and one of Shazah's guards. "Every time I've gone this far out to sea," Kabah-Jo said. "I've nearly died. Ever since **that** day. Will this time be different?"

Shazah hugged Kabah-Jo's arm, and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. "Those times, you didn't have me to keep you safe."

Kabah-Jo rubbed his cheek into her mane. He clutched his amulet with his free hand, and for the second time in as many days thanked Mara, and for good measure the other gods. He then heard footsteps approach from behind. "And don't forget Raz!" Razum-Dar said, causing Kabah-Jo and Shazah to turn around and face the lead Eye of the Queen. "This one pulled you out of the water **both** times at Khenarthi's Roost. After your escape from the slave ship, and when we hit that hurricane a few months ago. So Kabbie, this one assumes you have plan to rescue your sister, yes?"

"Of course." Kabah-Jo said. "Plan A, this one simply buys Greshenibi's freedom, offering up to double what was paid for her. Plan B, should that Grayskin prove stubborn, this one offers to buy **all** of his slaves for **half** of what he paid for Greshenibi, and this one won't turn him inside out while a Winged Twilight rapes his skull!"

After a brief silence, Razum-Dar spoke. "And Raz assumes for Plan C you **will** turn him inside out among other unpleasant things. This one is surprised your first plan is so pragmatic. Raz would think C would be your first and only plan after everything you've been through."

Kabah-Jo turned back around and leaned on the railing. "Five years ago, Plan C **would** have been Plan A. But now…" Kabah-Jo closed his eyes and sighed. "…now Kabah-Jo just wants his family back. This one has had his fill of revenge in Cyrodiil, where hundreds of Grayskins have fallen to his magic."

Razum-Dar placed a comforting hand on Kabah-Jo's shoulder. "Then here's hoping Plan A is all we'll need for your whole family."

Shazah then took hold of Kabah-Jo's hand. "And if not, we'll help you with Plan C."

Kabah-Jo immediately felt better than he had in days, "Thank you. Both of you! This one will make it up to you someday."

Razum-Dar shook his head. "Kabbie, this is us repaying you! You have nothing to make up for."

The next two weeks passed agonizingly slow. Kabah-Jo would try to busy himself by helping out around the ship, or spending some alone time with Shazah, but more often than not, his thoughts would turn to Greshenibi, causing time to drag on even more. Finally, just as Kabah-Jo was nearing the brink of madness, they arrived at their destination, Davon's Watch, the only open port left in Morrowind, and the city where his family had been taken.

17 Sun's Height 2E 582

The moment Kabah-Jo set foot on the Davon's Watch docks, he was assaulted by the sights, sounds, and smells of the horrid Dark Elf city. Ash and dust filled the air, making it difficult to even breathe. Even if the air were clear, Kabah-Jo would likely have breathing trouble anyways, as just standing there on the docks filled him with dread and panic. Shazah apparently noticed his state, as she began running a hand in a comforting circle on his back. "Beloved?" She asked in a calming voice. "You're shaking. Are you all right?"

Kabah-Jo turned to face her, her hood was up keeping most of her face obscured in shadow, but he could still see the worry in her eyes. "They were here." Kabah-Jo said in a small voice, tears welling in his eyes. "On this dock, in this city." The image of his family, emaciated from the month-long journey, and chained together along with over a hundred others being marched off towards the imposing stone city, manifested itself before his eyes. "I've never gotten this close before. I knew they were brought here, but to actually see it myself…" Kabah-Jo trailed off, imagining how much more imposing and terrifying this place would be to children, especially Khayshara. Their voyage alone would have been a very traumatic experience on its own, it took a swift raider like the Prowler two weeks to get here, but that oversized tub of a slave ship would've taken at least twice as long. "The cubs must've been so scared. Especially Khayshie, she couldn't possibly understand what was happening!"

"We'll find them, Beloved!" Shazah said. "And we'll bring them home."

"She's right, Kabbie." Razum-Dar said. They both turned to see Razum-Dar leading his horse down the ramp from the Prowler. Instead of his usual black and gold High Elf leather armor, favored by most Eyes of the Queen, Razum-Dar was wearing basic Khajiit style leather armor. "With luck, by the time we've gotten back to Serenity Falls, Raz's contacts will have found one, if not all of your family." Once he reached the dock, Razum-Dar held open his arms to show off his new look. "So, what do you think? This one makes quite the dashing mercenary scum, yes?"

"Great Raz, just great." Kabah-Jo said impatiently, in no mood for light-heartedness. "Where is this contact you were talking about on the voyage?"

Razum-Dar mounted his horse. "There's a tavern just up ahead, we're meeting him there. Remember, as far as anyone's concerned, we are just a group of mercenaries. From this point forward, we use only our false names. No one here is likely to know what we look like, but they'll likely recognize our names."

"'Singed-Fur' remembers the plan, 'Zahresh'." Kabah-Jo said, using his and Raz's false names.

"As does 'Irrisha-Ko'!" Shazah said with a giggle, clearly enjoying the cloak and dagger.

Captain Jimila then approached them. "Just want to wish you luck. The Prowler will stay here, for a day or so, to keep up the illusion we're just an independent merchant ship, then we'll head out to the meeting place, should take us a few days to get there."

Kabah-Jo bowed his head to Jimila. "Thank you, friend, for everything. Hopefully, things will work out all right, but odds are we're going to have a lot of heat on us, so a quick getaway will be needed."

"The Prowler will be there, friend!" Jimila said. "Don't you worry! See you in a few days, bright moons light your path."

Razum-Dar then led the group to the tavern just off the docks, there they waited for his contact. Just over a quarter of an hour later, where they had to endure a drunken Dark Elf belt out an off-key performance of the Cliff Racer song, an elderly Argonian with dull, grayish-green scales, and a back that seemed permanently hunched over from a lifetime of hard labor, approached their table. "My, my, my!" The old lizard wheezed. "One rarely sees so many unchained Khajiit in Morrowind. Especially so well armed! You must be mercenaries."

"We are, old-timer." Razum-Dar said. "We seek our fortune in this bleak wasteland. Perhaps you are in need of our **blades**?" Kabah-Jo couldn't help but notice the emphasis Razum-Dar put on the last word.

The Argonian turned to Razum-Dar. "Perhaps, if you draw your blades in daylight."

Kabah-Jo instantly recognized the reference to Razum-Dar's motto for the Eyes of the Queen. As did Razum-Dar, from his response. "It is by night our enemies should beware the shine of our blades and **Eyes**." Razum-Dar said.

Kabah-Jo never could read Argonians, but something told him the lizard was pleased with the response. "So, Razum-Dar, we meet face to face, at last."

"Zahresh." Razum-Dar corrected.

"Yes, of course." The Argonian said. He then turned to face Kabah-Jo. "And you must be the infamous 'Butcher of Cropsford.'"

"Butcher?" Kabah-Jo scoffed.

Razum-Dar chuckled. "Pact propaganda, Singed-Fur. You should hear what they call this one!"

The Argonian let out a hissy laugh. "We'd be here a week if we listed all the things the Pact calls you! But sadly, we don't have a week. You need to get to the Black Rose in Mournhold. And you need a way out should you find yourselves in a still river. Fortunately, I've already made arrangements for that, all you need to do is carry out your plan for freeing this slave you're after."

"Why help us?" Kabah-Jo asked. "Ka-, er, Singed-Fur thought all you Argonians were okay with the Dark Elves still keeping Khajiit as slaves."

The Argonian bared his needle-like teeth. "Of course, we're not! At least, not all of us, though some think better you than us. And not all of us are happy working with our 'former' masters in this 'Alliance'. My Hatchlings left Black Marsh to fight for the Aldmeri Dominion, in fact. Indeed, my son Raxeel, is under your command in the Pride of Elsweyr Legion."

"We can trust him, Singed-Fur." Razum-Dar said. "He's put his life on the line for years to help our cause."

"You're right, Zahr." Kabah-Jo said. He then turned to the Argonian. "Forgive this one, Khajiit has trouble trusting Argonians fully."

The Argonian raised his hand. "There is nothing to forgive. It's sad to say, but you're right to be mistrustful of my people, especially now. If we're willing to betray **ourselves** and help those that enslaved us for millennia, how can anyone trust us?"

Kabah-Jo bowed his head. "Well, you have this one's gratitude-." He then raised his head as he realized something. "Actually, Khajiit never caught your name."

"That's for the best." The Argonian said. "If the Dragons catch you, then I won't be compromised. Just call me Argonian, that's what my master would call me, when he was in one of his better moods. But come, we've wasted enough time, the slave you're after won't free herself."

They left the tavern, Argonian climbed onto the back of a Guar, a beast of burden native to Morrowind, best described as a large mouth with two legs. The others followed suit with their own mounts, and Argonian led them through the city. They climbed two very long flights of stone stairs, and once again, Kabah-Jo pictured a line of Khajiit slaves, including his family, being marched off to auction. An image of Khayshie tripping on a step, and getting whipped for her clumsiness, flashed through his mind.

They crossed a bridge to the market at the front gate. A large crowd had gathered around the fountain, where a wooden platform had been set up. A group of people dressed in rags, with their wrists chained together, were stood on the platform. Most of them were Khajiit, but there were a few Orcs, Bosmer, Imperials, even an Altmer or two among them. It was a slave auction. The auctioneer pulled a crying Khajiit girl, who couldn't have been older than Shellie, next to him. "NEXT UP," The auctioneer shouted to the crowd. "WE HAVE AN EXCELLENT PIECE JUST ARRIVED YESTERDAY! TAKE NOTE OF ITS SHINY GRAY COAT, AND RARE WHITE STRIPES!" He roughly spun her around, and lifted her burlap tunic, exposing her back. "AS YOU CAN SEE, IT POSSESSES A GOOD, STRONG BACK, MAKING IT AN IDEAL SLAVE FOR ANY TYPE OF LABOR, BE IT HOUSEWORK, MINING, OR TENDING THE FIELDS!" Kabah-Jo ground his teeth, becoming more, and more furious as this filthy Grayskin continued describing that poor young woman as though he were selling a horse. The auctioneer took hold of her buttocks, causing her to yelp in surprise, and cry more freely. "FINALLY, IT HAS WIDE HIPS PERFECTLY SUITED FOR BREEDING! JUST TOSS IT IN WITH A COUPLE OF MALES, AND WITHIN A FEW YEARS, YOU CAN DOUBLE YOUR WORK FORCE!" He then turned her to face the crowd, and Kabah-Jo could see how traumatized she was. "A VERY GOOD, ALL-AROUND SLAVE! LET'S START THE BIDDING AT FIVE THOUSAND!"

Once members of the crowd started shouting out bids, Kabah-Jo couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his staff, but felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked to see that it was Razum-Dar. "We can't save them all." Razum-Dar said sadly. "Today, we save your sister. Tomorrow, the Dominion saves **them** when it rules Tamriel."

Reluctantly, Kabah-Jo lowered his hand, then resumed following Argonian out of the city. Just as he was passing through the gate, Kabah-Jo heard the auctioneer shout. "SOLD! TO THE GENTLEMER UP FRONT FOR NINE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED!" Kabah-Jo looked over his shoulder just in time to see the poor girl drop to her knees, and let out a mournful wail. Kabah-Jo could easily picture a similar scene when Shellie was sold. As much as it enraged him, it wasn't his concern, his family was all that mattered. One day though, the Grayskins would face their reckoning for their heinous crimes, he just hoped he would live to see it. That would have to wait until later though. For now, Morrowind awaits.

23


End file.
